Love is the name
by acebear
Summary: please review and thanks for reading


Love is the name

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was on the way to ncis when she decided to go get some breakfast . It didn't take long for her to get something . Once she did she picked something for her and tony they had been dating for 4 years now and they were very good at keeping it from the rest of them team . After getting to ncis and into her lab she call him and told him to come down . It didn't take long tile he was down in her lab and hugging her . After a few moments she kissed him and said she missed him he chuckled at her then said babe it's only been 45 mins . She then said I know but you will be leaving for la with Jenny and Ziva soon and I'm just going to miss you so much more . He pulled her into another hug and said that he might be leaving but he was leaving his heart with her here.

She smiled at that then he kissed him then after that she walked over and got him the food she got him . He fallowed her just so he could wrap his arms around her and move one of her pigtails over to the side and kiss her neck. She moaned at that then she turned around and started kissing him deep. While not braking the kiss he picked her up and put her on the evidence table and ran is hand up her leg and under her skirt . She moaned louder as he made his way to her core and started rubbing . Soon after he put his 3nd finger inside her her walls were closing around it . So he pulled his finger out and took his pants and boxers off and went fast and deep inside her . They moaned at the feeling of being one yet again for the 3nd time that day. It wasn't long before they were coming together .

After he pulled out of her and had his pants back on he looked over at her and saw she was crying . He then pulled her into a hug after wiping her tears . He then said babe it's OK look at me I wont be gone long I will be back before you know it . She tried to smile but found it was hard . He saw she was having a hard time with him leaving so he told her go go to her fringe that there was a caff pow for her . She looked at him with a look like really how does that help but she went anyways . She turned and getting it when Tony got down on one knee . She looked at the cup for a moment in shock because there was a demand ring around the strew sitting on the lid . She still looking at it she turned around then saw him on his knee.

She walked back over to him cup still in hand . He smiled at her and then asked her to marry him . She looked from the ring to him for a few moments not believe this was real after realizing that she wasn't dreaming she finally says yes . After hearing her say yes he got up and spun her around a few times . Once they stopped he got the ring off her cup and put it on her finger . She then kissed him deep for a few moments before she asked him when he had time to put that in there with her there . He then said I have my ways . Then kissed her cheek just as he cell went off it was Ziva telling him that it was time to go to the airport . He said OK then hung up they looked at each other with sad faces not wanting to be apart .

Time jump

Abby was in the bullpen with Tim and Ducky when Ducky got the call about Jenny dying . Ducky then steps over to Abby and Tim and tells them about Jenny . After finding out about Jenny her and Tim went down to her lab to try and help try and find out what happened . It wasn't much longer and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were back at ncis and in her lab having a moment over what happened just then Vance came in and he and Gibbs left .

Time jump

Tony was with Abby in her lab when he was told to go up to Vance's office . So he and Abby went up that is when they say Ziva , Gibbs and Tim coming up the stairs . Everyone looked at each other before going in Abby stayed outside with Vance's assistant while everyone else went in . She could still hear what was going on because the door was open. After hearing Vance split up the team and that tony was going on a ship is when Abby lost in and went right into Vance's office . Once she was in the room she yells at Vance asking him what the hell was wrong with him then she looked over to Gibbs and says are you really going to let this happen . Tony tries and fails to try and calm her down without telling the rest of the team know about them . She pulled away from Tony and runs out of the room crying . Because in a matter of a few days her world was turned upside down . Tony couldn't help but run after her . He made it to the elevator just as she got in and got in with her. Once they were in he turned off the elevator and pulled her into a hug he then said I know this is bad but we can get through this . She looked at him still crying and said no it's not your going to be gone and I don't think I can do this alone . He looked at her for a moment and then said what can't you do babe . She then calmed down enough to take the positive pregnancy test out of her pocket . Then she said this I can't do this alone as she shows him the test. After looking at the test for a few he finally said he knew what he had to do know. He then took her hand and turned the elevator back on and they went back to Vance's office.

Once they were in Vance's office they were shocked everyone was still there and everyone noticed that they came back holding hands . Tony then told everyone that him and Abby have been together since before Kate and that now they were engaged and they were going to have a baby then he looked over at Vance and said that if he was set on keeping them apart then he would quit because there was no way in hell he was leaving Abby and their baby .

A/N ending this chapter here so what do u think and do u guys have any baby names also what do you think everyone's reaction will be after hearing that bombshell . Please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
